


Feel You All Over

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emerald's semblance is very fun, F/F, Futanari, GP, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Ruby and Emerald have a very enjoyable morning together on their day off.





	

Ruby woke up slowly, comfortable in bed with a warm body behind her, holding her close with an arm around her middle. Her senses slowly coming to her she felt small spots of pressure, first behind her ear, then down her neck and shoulders. She smiled and let out a small giggle at the kisses.

“Good morning.” Emerald says, “Sleep well?”

“Of course, I got to cuddle with you after all.” Ruby says, turning her head back and earning a quick peck on the lips.

“Good to hear. You need to brush your teeth though, you have morning breath.”

Ruby pouts a bit. “Hey, not my fault you kissed me before I could.”

“Sure it is, being as kissable as you are.”

Ruby blows a bit of air at Emerald, causing her to shake her head and pull back. “Breath attack, for being rude.”

“Twerp.” Emerald says, poking her in the forehead.

“Really though, can I get up? I gotta pee too.”

“Of course.” Emerald says and lets her go, rolling onto her back.

Ruby hops up and heads into the bathroom with Emerald watching her head in and then laying there for a bit, just relaxing. One of the advantages of being a huntress was all the freedom it held in work days, and today they had the day off. It only took a few minutes before Ruby came out of the bathroom and hopped back into the bed.

“Just getting back in?”

“Well we don’t get anything else to do, why not cuddle up to my girlfriend?”

“Well I’m not opposed.” Emerald says, wrapping an arm around Ruby who was facing her this time. “Breath better?”

Ruby leans in and gives her a kiss. “You tell me.”

“Minty.” Emerald says, “I thought I was the mint in this relationship, and you were the strawberry.”

“You are.” Ruby says, “Mint chocolate. Like a breath of fresh air.”

“Mint chocolate, you mean like this?” Emerald asks and kisses her again.

Ruby’s eyes go a bit wide before Emerald pulls back. “Wow, mint chocolate.” She says, and licks her lips. “Heh, you’re yummy.”

“Not the first time you’ve said that.”

“Hey.” She says and pokes her in the chest.

“It’s true though.”

“You just use your semblance for that. Not that I mind.”

“I know, you’ve said you like it before. I believe your exact words were ‘Oh God Emerald yes!’”

Ruby blushes a bit. “Well it’s good, you’re good. Can’t help that I like it.”

“I guess it’s good for both of us then that I like doing it.” Emerald says. She moves a hand down and slips it under Ruby’s shirt, sliding it up her back. “I could do it right now.”

“Really?” Ruby asks, “I mean, I guess we don’t have anywhere to be.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Okay.” Ruby says, “Let’s do it.”

“That didn’t take much convincing.” Emerald says with a smirk. “Someone wanting it?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ruby says, “We’ve been together for years now, I’d think you’d know how much I like it.”

“Maybe I just want you to tell me.”

“How about I show you instead?” Ruby says and pushes on Emerald, rolling her onto her back and straddling her waist.

“Taking the lead for a bit? Well if you insist.” She says and relaxes back.

Ruby smiles and leans down, kissing her lips. “Just a little.” She says and moves down, kissing her neck. Reaching down she pulls on Emerald’s shirt until she rises up enough for it to come off. She kisses her lips again and then down her bare chest, trailing them down between her breasts. Moving to the side flicked her tongue over one nipple and circled around it before sucking gently.

A small moan from Emerald caused her to smile and then move over to the other, repeating the process. Once she was satisfied there she moved down again, trailing kisses down her stomach. She makes it down to the shorts Emerald is wearing and grips the waist band of both them and the underwear below. When Emerald raises her hips Ruby pulls down, taking them off of her.

Emerald looks at her, now completely naked, her dark skin contrasting against the red bedsheets. “Done already?” She asks.

“Nope.” Ruby says with a smile, moving back up between her legs. She trails kisses up her legs, moving from one to the other, until she reaches the peak. Reaching up she takes Emerald’s already hard shaft in one hand.

“I like where this is going.” Emerald says, “Am I getting a treat?”

“Yep, and so am I.” Ruby says as she strokes it gently, and then moves in, licking from base to tip. The soft hum as Emerald bites her lips causes Ruby to chuckle. She repeats the action a few times, slowly, flicking her tongue off of the tip. She does it one last time, stopping at the end and tilting her head so the bottom rests flat against her tongue as she takes it into her mouth.

“Oh gods, Ruby.” Emerald says softly with a small moan.

Ruby starts to move slowly, sucking gently as she bobs her head up and down taking just a few inches into her mouth, her hand stroking the rest. She looks up to see Emerald’s hands move to her breasts, massaging them as Ruby works.

Their time together meant Ruby knew a bit of what she was doing by now, moving her hand up and down, twisting her wrist a bit as she did. Each time her hand moved up her head moved down, taking Emerald into her mouth. She closed her eyes and focused on it, moving her tongue and sucking to make her feel good. She never took too much, after a bad couple of tries she’d given up on trying to take anymore, which apparently wasn’t good for either of them, and focuses on just doing what she can reach, letting her hand work the rest. A small dab of precum forms from the tip as her tongue moves over it, tasting it and spreading it around. She lets out a soft hum, the vibrations moving through the shaft, even able to feel it in her fingers.

A touch causes her to open her eyes as she sees Emerald reaching a hand down, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. “Look at me, please. I like seeing you and I’m kind of, ahh, limited right now.”

Ruby gives a small nod and keeps her eyes open, adjusting the angle to keep going while looking up at Emerald. She had to admit, she certainly didn’t mind the view either.

“I’m…” Emerald says, her breathing heavy. “I’m getting close.”

Ruby just keeps looking up at her as her whole body tenses. She sucks a bit harder, moving her hand a bit faster and her tongue a bit firmer. Then with a cry as her whole body tenses, she sees and feels Emerald cum. She also tastes it as it shoots into her mouth, the wonderful taste of strawberry syrup hitting her tongue, causing her to give a low moan of her own around it as she keeps her mouth sealed to not make a mess. When Emerald finally calms down she slowly pulls off, cleaning as she goes. Once off she looks up at her as she swallows it. “Yummy, that one was really good.” She says.

“Glad you… liked it.” Emerald says, her chest rising and falling as she gasped for air. After she’d found out Ruby didn’t care for the real taste, she always made sure to use her semblance a bit so she tasted something better. Worked out well for the both of them.

“Yep.” Ruby says, crawling up over her and looking down at her. “I would have shared but, well, you know.”

“Yeah, doesn’t work on myself.” Emerald says, raising her hands and putting them on Ruby’s hips. “I already got what I wanted though.”

“Oh?” Ruby says with a knowing grin. “Is that _all_ you wanted?”

Emerald pushes with one hand and rolls, putting Ruby on her back as she is now over her. “Yeah, I’ve got all I want right here.” She says.

Ruby giggles and wraps her arms around Emerald’s neck, pulling her down. “Just kiss me.”

“Happy to.” Emerald says, kissing her lips. Her jaw moves and she lets out a soft moan into it, feeling Ruby do the same as she slips her tongue in. Supporting herself with one hand she moves the other down, sliding it up Ruby’s stomach as she raises her shirt. She pulls it over Ruby’s breast as she begins to massage one of them, breaking the kiss to move down and suck on her neck.

“Mmmm, Emerald.” Ruby says with a soft hum. “Don’t tease too much; I already got myself a bit worked up.”

“Oh really?” Emerald asks into her neck as she nips at it gently. “Did getting me off turn you on?”

“You know it does. Especially when you make it taste so good.”

“Guess we should get you out of these clothes then.” Emerald says, pulling the shirt over Ruby’s head and helping her take it off. She moves down then, using both hands to massage Ruby’s breasts as she flicked her tongue over one nipple, circling it before sucking on it and giving a gentle, just enough to apply pressure.

“Ahhh.” Ruby moans out, raising her back to push her chest more towards Emerald’s mouth and hands.

Once she was done with one she switched to the other, paying it just as much attention. When Ruby let out a small whine she took it as her cue to move on, kissing her way down Ruby’s stomach just as Ruby had done to her. When she reaches the waistband she grabs Ruby’s pajama bottoms and pulls them down and off, leaving her in just her panties with a noticeable dark spot on them. “You really are enjoying yourself.”

“Eeemmmm.” Ruby whines, “I did you! I want you to touch me.”

“Always glad for an excuse to do that.” Emerald says. She slides her hands up Ruby’s thighs and hooks her finger into them, pulling them down and off as well. She holds them up in both hands. “Cute.” She says and pulls the elastic waistband, shooting them away like a rubber band. “But I have work to do.”

She settles in between Ruby’s legs, moving up between them slowly, meeting Ruby’s eyes as she does. Without breaking eye contact she gives a long slow lick up Ruby’s slit. Ruby laid her head back and let out a soft moan, finally breaking eye contact.

She slides her hands up and down Ruby’s thighs as she licks and sucks. Ruby’s back arches as her hips press closer, trying to get more of Emerald’s teasing tongue. Happy to oblige she pushes it inside of her, moving one hand to rub her thumb over her clit.

“Oh, Emerald!” Ruby moans out, panting and rolling her hips against Emerald’s tongue. She closes her eyes and bites her lips, groaning as she arches her back and grips at the blankets beneath her. Lips and fingers and tongue working on her, Emerald knowing just where to touch and tease to set her off. It wasn’t long before she feels it building in her, settling low in her stomach, her chest, and between her legs. She wraps her legs around Emerald’s head, hooking her ankles together as she gasps for air.

“Em… Em… I’m so close.” She gets out through heavy breathing. When Emerald doesn’t even slow down she only has moments before she cries out, throwing her head back and pressing herself against her, legs tensing and holding her in place as she reaches her peak.

Eventually it passes as Emerald slows down. She unwraps her legs and lets her up as her breathing steadies though remaining heavy. Feeling the bed shift as Emerald crawls over her she opens her eyes to see red ones over her.

“Seems like someone enjoyed that.” Emerald says.

“Mmm, definitely.” Ruby says with a grin.

“Good.” Emerald says, leaning down and kissing her lips for a moment. “I’m not done with you yet though.”

“I sure hope not.”

Emerald gently grabs Ruby’s wrists, setting them by her head. “Close your eyes.” She says, kissing her again.

Ruby does as told and smiles as she feels Emerald move down a bit, kissing her neck. She knew where this was going, but she always loved it. With Emerald still kissing and sucking on her neck she felt two hands on her breasts, massaging and groping lightly. Then at the same time she felt a pair of lips on each breast, tongues swirling around her nipples and flicking over them, sucking on them, without Emerald having left her neck.

A second set of hands touches her then, running up and down her sides, pressing in gently, relaxing her. Meanwhile a set of lips kisses up and down her stomach. Another set of hands is there then, on her inner thighs, spreading her legs wider.

“Are you ready?” Emerald whispers in Ruby’s ear.

“Yes.” Ruby says. Then she feels it, the tip touching her first and then spreading her as Emerald pushes inside of her. Slowly Emerald’s cock pushes inside of her, filling her up and stretching her. Just when she thinks she can’t take anymore it stops. For a moment she tries to get used to it, still getting so much pleasure from the other hands and mouths she can feel on her body.

Eventually Emerald starts to move her hips, rolling them as she moved back and forth, pulling mostly out and then pushing back in at a slow but steady pace. “Ohhh, Emerald, yes.” Ruby moaned. “Harder, please.”

The pace picks up then, Emerald thrusting into her harder and faster. At the same time the hands groping her chest grip firmer and the lips bite and suck harder. “Oh gods yes!” Ruby cries out. She feels lips on her own, Emerald kissing her. Moaning into the kiss she wraps her arms around Emerald, holding onto her back and pressing close as she feels her tongue in her mouth.

She clutches at Emerald desperately, holding close as she feels pleasure from so many places at once. It builds inside her like before, making her head spin in the best way possible. Breaking the kiss she tries to tell her, “Em… Emer… Emerald. I’m… so close.” She says through gasping breathes before feeling another kiss and returning it eagerly.

Just a few moments later she felt something new, a pair of lips sucking on her clit as a tongue flicked over it. She couldn’t take anymore and a few seconds later she cried out, muffled against Emerald’s lips, as she came again. Clinging tightly to her, nails digging into her back as her body tensed, toes curling in pleasure.

A few more times thrusts came, slow and hard, before Emerald pushed deep inside her. Then she felt Emerald release too, the unique feeling of Emerald shooting inside of her only helped draw out more of her own pleasure.

After a moment the feelings faded, leaving just her and Emerald as they both calmed down. Light kisses on her neck helped her relax as they’re breathing started to settle. After a few more minutes she opened her eyes, finally. Her vision was blurry for a few moments before she adjusted again. Emerald rose above her again and she could see her face, her dark skin contrasting against the white ceiling in the background. “Wow.” She said.

“That good?”

“That beautiful.” Ruby says and smiles, “But yeah, that good too.”

Emerald kisses her again, gentler this time, more tender. “For me too.” She says. “So what do you wanna do now?”

“Oh not again.” Ruby says, exhausted. “It was great but I’m worn out already.”

“Good, that was the last condom anyway.” Emerald says.

“Wait…” Ruby says, confused. “You used a… oh.”

“Yeah. Besides, I meant something more like, shower, or breakfast, or cuddle.”

“I can handle those.” Ruby says, “Cuddling, for sure. The rest can wait.”

“I can do that.” Emerald says, laying on her side and wrapping an arm around Ruby. She pulls her in close and kisses her on the forehead. “Might even go back to sleep for a bit.”

Ruby kisses her neck, collarbone, and chest. “Mmm, me too. Rest, then wake up and take a nice hot shower with my girlfriend, then eat something.”

“I already ate.”

Ruby rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. “Dork.” She says, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “Just rest.”

“Of course.” Emerald says, letting her eyes drift shut as she held her. “I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, got another one done. hope you liked it. Got plenty more requests coming, hopefully soon. also, I hate to do this, but I'm a broke college student so I could use some money. Would anyone be interested in commissions? Just asking for now, if enough people say yes then I could start them up. Won't affect when or if I reopen requests and I could really use the money. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
